Take Me the Way I Am
by LittleMissDarkside
Summary: At the S.H.E.I.L.D. Academy for Advanced children, Phil Coulson's class is allowing three year olds to join. While working with Pepper Potts, he takes a liking to a young, shy Loki Laufeyson. He tries to break him from his shell, with unintended help from the children, but it won't be easy. Some fluff including puppy love.
1. Chapter 1: A Little Difference

**A/N: This was my friend's idea at first, but then Writer's block got to him and he decided to let it go. After some convincing (actually begging) he let me have the story. So, enjoy!**

**Take Me the Way I Am**

**Chapter 1**

If he knew that Fury would do this, he would have left the S.H.E.I.L.D. teaching program! In all his time teaching, he has never had to teach children this young. Okay, by society standards, four year olds were just as young as three year olds. It was that they had an older mentality and they had been there since preschool! He knew nothing about the new children.

They would have been in the daycare branch of the program, but the government cut their budget, so that was no longer existent. There were only three new kids that were three, so Fury threw them into the mix.

They would've been taught by Pepper Potts, a sweet young teacher. She knew a lot about children (she had a nephew) and she would have done an amazing job. But, like I said, the government cut the budget and that branch was gone. So, what option was left for Pepper?

She had to start teaching with Phil Coulson, the teacher of the pre-K branch. Now that you have gotten caught up, let's start you at open house.

Phil had a meeting with the Odinson family. They had one child between them that were coming to the school, Thor. He was four and was one of the two four year olds that went to different schools in the previous years. His head was pounding already and his anxiety was kick up a notch. He stalked into the building and walked to his room. He was greeted by a couple waiting in seats opposite his desk.

_And the day begins. _He thought, clearing his throat. The couple turned and plastered smiles on their faces. Coulson would've thought they were just smiling so they get on his good side. It was hell to get into the program and to get kicked out so soon, just as painful.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Coulson, your child's teacher. Just call me Phil, though." He said extending his hand for a handshake with both parents. The woman smiled and the man grinned. There was something noble about their smiles, but Phil let it go as soon as it crossed his mind.

"Hello, Phil. I'm Frigga, and this is my husband Jalk. We are here for our sons." 'Frigga' said, introducing her companion.

"I'm sorry, but on the file it says you only have one child, Thor. May I ask the name of your other child?" Phil said pulling out a pen. He was told there was only one Odinson child. Now it was either Fury really wanted to leave Coulson unprepared, or the Odinsons were lying to him.

"Yes, Loki Laufeyson. He's adopted." Jalk spoke up, answering Phil's question. When he was writing in Loki's name, he could see the scowl on Frigga's face. _Now I know who wears the pants in this marriage, _he said mentally, chuckling within his own head.

"Yes, Loki is adopted. He's three years of age. His parents were good friends of ours and we took him in when he was a couple months old. His parents had passed on when we adopted him." She informed Coulson, after mentally slapping her husband in the face.

"That was nice of you, Mrs. Odinson. Now, we wanted to meet with the parents because we need to know any medical problems or behavioral patterns or problems. Since you have a three year old child joining our older class, we need to make sure he is as comfortable as possible." Phil informed.

"Well, Loki is really shy. He prefers books over people. Well, except Thor. He feels the most comfortable with him." Frigga answered.

"Great. If there's anything else, I can safely say that this meeting was successful. It was a pleasure to meet you." He said holding out his hand again.

After that he had to me with the Drake's and the Howlett's. Those were just as successful with them both being just as shy as Loki was deemed. He felt a little bit better and could finally relax.

"Phil, it won't be that bad. I know you're used to four year olds, but that's why I'm here. I understand these kids and I could use the experience." Pepper said, writing in her planner. She had moved her stuff into the classroom and she was trying to calm Phil's frayed nerves. She was putting the finishing touches on her plans. It was, in fact, the first day of school.

"I know you have my back, Pep. It's just, I really don't know if they will like me. Kids their age have tendencies to pick their favorites before getting to know them. Let' face it. I'm not as gentle as you are." Phil explained. He was shaking and sipping his coffee. He had a whole week to think this through and yet, he still felt like crap.

"Just chill out, Coulson. That's the first thing you should do. Secondly, get rid of the coffee and get some tea," she took his cup and three it into the trash, "-and breathe. You'll make it worse with all this over thinking. Some of these kids have dealt with teachers before. They know the tricks of the trade. You be nice to them, they'll respect you. It's that simple. And I'll try to get the younger ones ready for you." Pepper said placing a hand on his shoulder. She didn't remove it until she felt Coulson's tension cease.

"Okay, I will. But I'm only doing this for the kids. And speaking of which, here they come."

"Welcome, everyone! I'm Mr. Coulson and this is Mrs. Potts. Welcome to the Avengers Preschool." Phil announced, with a great deal of enthusiasm. The kids were sitting in their seats with name tags on. They were sitting, crosslegged on the "reading time rug." The front row had the youngest kids. The other rows consisted of the older children.

"The rest f you know each other, but we have new students." Pepper said turning to the younger children. "We would like to get to know you. Tell us your name and what you like." She waved o them to come to the front and stand.

"I'm Bobby Drake and I like baseball cards!" a blonde-haired boy. He held up one baseball card and showed everyone in the room.

"I'm James Howlett, but you can call me Logan. I like adventure." The young boy had a hat that resembled the one Indiana Jones would wear. He had a bubbly smile on. Phil thought he had finally calmed down until Loki spoke.

"I'm Loki Laufeyson-Odinson. I like to read." He said in a small voice. He held up a book and covered his face with it. _Where the Wild Things Are. _Coulson was shocked.

_A three year old and read like that? I'm already impressed. But he's shy, _Phil thought tapping on his knee. He stood beside Pepper and gave her a look along the lines of, _We need to talk about the kids. _Pepper nodded and turned back to the other children.

"Okay, kids, it's time to put your stuff up. Get everything sorted out and into your cubbies. Your parents already brought your sleeping cots. And take out your coloring books too. It's coloring time!" She spoke in a happy tone. The kids cheered and started on their way. The teachers stepped into the corner and started to chat.

"Loki is shy! He covered his face and everything. And his parents weren't lying when they said he liked to read. That book is for five year olds!" Phil exclaimed silently. He nodded to Loki, who had finished his coloring with an exceptional speed and was now reading. Pepper's jaw dropped.

"I guess you're right. We need to get him out of his shell and out of Thor's shadow," She answered pointing to how Loki was sitting in Thor's lap while reading. "And fast, Phil."

**A/N: Well that is the beginning. Thanks for reading and Reviews are always welcome. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Team Meeting

**A/N: Finally, an update! I know it's been almost two weeks and for that I am sorry. But I have been planning and I have other series I'm working on. But this I felt like I needed to update this before the others. So, enjoy!**

**Take Me the Way I Am**

**Chapter 2**

"Thor, honey, how was school today? Did Loki come out of his shell?" Frigga asked once they got home. Loki had dragged up his stuff to his room and didn't bother to speak to his "mother", something that worried her to no end. Thor sighed and climbed into his mommy's lap.

"It was good for me, but not so much for Loki. Mummy, he sat in my lap when we were coloring. You should have seen him during sharing time. He looked so pained when he was telling them about his favorite food." Thor said, whining and wincing at his brother's unbearable discomfort. It radiated off the boy when he was talking about Frigga's pesto pasta, with his favorite color of green.

Frigga kissed her oldest son's forehead and sighs in his hair. It was worse than she thought. Her baby was so shy! She wished with all her heart that she could make it better, but she couldn't go to school every day with Loki! He will never break the cycle then.

"Okay, bubby. Go get your brother so you can have some cookies and milk." Frigga commanded, watching Thor run up the stairs, yelling his brother's name. She sighed and whimpered.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

"Tasha, what did you think of that Loki kid?" Clint said, breaking his cookie in half to give it to her. They have been best friends since birth and they were almost inseparable. They were the toughest of their circle of friends. The circle included Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Bruce Banner. They had been going to the Avengers Academy since it still had the daycare. It was like Friends except Tony and Steve were the only "couple." But all it really was is puppy love, the kids not really understanding their feelings. They even hung at the same afterschool activity center.

"I think he's adorable, but he's too quiet. And did you see how he clung to his brother's side?" Natasha answered, taking her share of the cookie. Across from the room, Tony and Steve were painting a "self portrait", Tony stealing kisses on the cheek while Tony's mom and Steve's guardian looked on in awe. They were really affectionate for preschoolers.

"I think he's kind of cute." Bruce spoke up from behind a book, looking for the infamous Waldo. Clint gave him a teasing look, while Natasha patted the older boy's back. Natasha was younger than Bruce, Clint, and Tony, but older, by ten days, than Steve. She just smiled at the brunette boy and got up to ask for animal crackers. Little Bruce Banner had a crush

"Hey, Bruce-" Clint whispered after Natasha was out of their sights. When Bruce gave a sign that he was listening but not looking, Clint finished his sentence. "I don't blame you for liking Loki. To be honest, I think you'd make a cute couple. He's smart and so are you. It only seems fit." Clint finished, leaning back in his seat, sipping on his apple juice. Bruce just chuckled and went back to his book, secretly blushing at Clint's comment.

* * *

On the other side of the room, Tony and Steve were talking about the same thing. While they paint a picture of themselves, Steve began talking about the new kids.

"Tony, what did you think about Thor and Loki?" Steve asked, rubbing the watercolor off on his paint towel. Tony was too busy staring at Steve's "promise bracelet" to notice Steve was actually speaking to him. Steve saw that he was staring and snapped his finger in Tony's face. The black haired boy shot up like a firework.

"What did you say, Steven?" Tony asked, trying to keep his cool. After he shot a disproving look at his "boyfriend", Steve repeated himself. Tony only shrugged.

"Thor seemed fine but Loki isn't really a memory. He didn't speak to anyone and he stuck by his brother the whole time. Why can't he be a big kid like us?" Tony said. Steve was flabbergasted and plucked his significant other on the nose. Tony jumped back and gave him an annoyed, questioning look.

"How dare you say that? Remember when I first joined the school? I had no buddies and I was shy." Steve said, explaining how he had felt.

"Well, you broke out of that."

"Only because you guys came up to me and talked to me. Maybe we should do that. Just show him that he has no reason to be shy and that we're friendly." Steve planned out, planning to bring this up and the Mini Avengers Meeting they were going to have later. Tony just nodded and planted a kiss on Steve's cheek, earning a kiss on his red nose.

* * *

"I called this meeting of the Mini Avengers. We have a matter at hand that has come to all our attention. What to do about the youngest Odinson?" Tony said, banging the box of crayons down on his desk . Bruce was recording the whole meeting on his typewriter while also putting his two cents in to change jar. Literally.

"If I may, I think we need to welcome him properly to the group. That means no crowding and, let the Cookie Monster forbid or he steals all your cookies, no pranks, Stark!" Bruce said standing up from his typewriter and giving a pointed look.

"All in favor of no pranks at the hands of moi, say 'I'." Tony grumbled. The grunt got lowered when he saw all hands shoot up in the air. Steve gave him a look of disappointment and explained to him why his pranks were bad ideas in general.

"Tony, if we prank him, that tells him we are not to be trusted. And crowding will make him feel small and unwanted." Steve said. Everyone nodded in agreement and that's when Clint raised his hand.

"I propose an experiment. How about, everyday during buddy time, each one of us takes turns playing with him? That way he gets to know all of us and he gets more open to talking." Clint proposed, earning some considering looks. It seemed like a good idea to them.

"But wait, you saw what he was like during coloring time and buddy time. He picked Thor each time. How are we going to get him to ease up his grip on his brother?" Natasha pointed out, passing each of them a Ziploc bag of animal crackers and cup of hot chocolate. Everyone sipped the warm drink and thought over what she said.

"Okay, new proposal. We will go through with Clint's plan, but, we will induct Thor and Loki into the Mini Avengers. That way, we can talk to Thor about the situation at hand and try to get him to work with us. But until that happens, we will work alone on this." Tony said standing up. He looked at Bruce and asked him to type up the agreement.

"All in favor of today's two proposals, say 'I'. All against, say 'Nay.'" Steve stood up and took the lead. Everyone answered with agreements and went back to discuss other matters concerning if they liked Mrs. Potts. Brue had finished the agreement and took it home with him. It read:

_At the first meeting of the school year, all members of the Mini Avengers agreed on three proposals, brought up by Steven Rogers, Anthony Stark ,and Clinton Barton. The following are said reports._

_Anthony Stark will not play pranks on any members of the group or Loki Laufeyson-Odinson. __Everyday, during Buddy Time, each member takes turns getting acquainted with Loki Laufeyson-Odinson. __Thor Odinson and brother Loki Laufeyson-Odinson shall be asked for membership to the Mini Avengers club and inducted. Proceedings shall be by all current members._

_**A/N: Thank you for reading. I'm developing characters and it's going in a different direction than I first intended, I din't want to put Loki into a "relationship" (really only puppy love) but it happened and it fits a little. And really smart kid!Avengers. Thanks for reading and Reviews are always accepted. **  
_

_***UPDATE* I rephrased this so that it could give the impression that it was puppy love between Tony/Steve. A review pointed this out to me, so thank you for that. I must have forgotten that I was talking about a group of preschoolers! lol**_


	3. Chapter 3: Something to Think About

**A/N: I have a little surprise in this chapter. I was thinking late last night about it and I really thought it through, so it made writing this chapter simple. So just read and find out :)**

On a nice Friday night, during his planning time, Phil went make himself some hot chocolate. The first week of school was always his best and, thankfully, this week was no different. All the kids adjusted fine. Well, all except Loki. Just the thought of the shy boy made Phil's chest clinch.

His story was sad. Losing your biological parents at such a young age and then having to be put in a new environment, Phil couldn't fathom how much Loki went through. But he really could. Phil just looked his student's drawings and drunk his beverage.

"Long week?" His boyfriend of 10 years and the father of his child, said coming into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's middle and kissed him softly on the lips. Phil nodded and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Phil had the hint of hot chocolate on his lips.

"Bucky, it hasn't really been stressful, more than interesting. You know that my class has been integrated with the younger classes, right? It's just this one child." Phil told the shorter man, while petting his dark brown, soft hair. Bucky nodded and stole Phil's mug, sipping it while smirking. Coulson just chuckled and led the man to the couch, were their son was reading.

He picked up the blonde boy and spun him around. Bucky smiled and kissed his mop of hair. The child in question, Steve, giggled and kissed his parents.

"Time for bed, bubby. You have that play date with Tony tomorrow and it's not good if you fall asleep during it." Bucky spoke softly. The child only pouted for a split second before he was let down so he could gather his book. He started to walk up the stairs before he shouted behind him.

"Papa, are you going to read me a story?" he said, directing it to Coulson. Bucky and Phil took turns reading Steve a bedtime story each night. And of course, it was Phil's turn. The man in question turned to his only child and smiled.

"Yeah, bud. I'll be right there." He turned to his husband and said, "I tell you when he's asleep." He then raced up the stairs, catching up to his speeding child. When he finally reached the room, the child was sitting on the bed.

After reading, "Where the Wild Things Are" (Which Phil had no idea that they bought that book for Steve), the child was out like a light. Phil just kissed his son's cheek and tucked him in properly. When he turned off the light and exited the room, Bucky was already standing there.

"Now, what were you going to tell me about this mystery child that has plagued your thoughts for a week?" He asked the man. He was walking towards their bedroom. He was in his brown cotton pajamas.

While they were getting into the bed, Phil started to explain. "The child is so shy. It's kind of unnerving." His better-half crawled under the sheets with him. He snuggled close his side and rested his head against his shoulder.

"So. What if that's his nature?" Bucky asked.

"I don't know. He reminds me so much about myself when I was his age." Phil said wrapping a arm around Bucky's shoulder.

Phil was telling the truth. Through the ages 4-18, he was the most awkward, shy kid ever. He had no siblings, so he had no one to talk to. His father passed away when he was about three, so he couldn't confide in him and his mother wasn't around that much. It got to a point when he was put into foster care at 14, were he met a 7 year old Bucky.

He treated the young kid like his baby brother and felt bad when he left him. But when he was 29 and Bucky was 22, they started to date and that's how it's been since. They added Steve Rogers to their family five years ago when they saw him at an orphanage.

"I love how you've taken an interest in your students. That's my favorite thing about you. You care about others and put their interests first. But you think this boy needs to come out of his shell, then you need to talk it over with his parents. Wouldn't you want that if with Steve?" Bucky said rubbing his boyfriend's stomach.

"I'm our son's teacher."

"Well, what if you weren't? Would you want the teacher to talk this through with us before doing anything?" Bucky replied.

Phil took that into deep consideration. Steve didn't start going to Phil's school until he was about two. He wanted to keep a close eye on Steve after his teacher was arrested for God knows what. He would rather have a meeting with the parents than to lie about Loki's nature. Phil was pretty certain that his family was noticing this too. He was then snapped out of his trance by Bucky hooking his leg around Phil's.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you and Pep need to set up a meeting within the month with Loki's parents so you can talk this through." Bucky said, drowsily. Phil smirked and scooted down to be at eye level with his lover.

"And since when did you become the teacher?"

"Oh, it started when you were talking about barging into a situation that you possibly couldn't handle." Bucky said, smiling before leaning up for a gentle kiss, covering the retort that would come out of his other half's mouth.

"Since when did Bucky become the teacher?" Pepper said, over a cup of coffee Monday afternoon. They met up to discuss anything before the put their plan in action. Phil chuckled and form smiled behind his bagel. He shook his head and took a small bite so he could still talk.

"Exactly what I said and I got a snarky comeback." Phil answered.

"Well then what are we going to actually do? I agree with Bucky on this one. We have to meet with them and then we can see what they will allow us to do." Pepper said taking a bite from her "breakfast" cookie. She was obsessed with the kind that a local café made. Almond chocolate cluster, only New York's finest. And if Pepper's happy, everything else in the world is perfect order.

"Okay then. Since you and my boyfriend are basically the same person, I'll do it. But that doesn't mean that you are off the hook. You will help me get everything ready and I'll make the call to them." Phil said, trying to make a deal.

"Perfect, how does Monday sound?"

"How does a nervous Coulson all week sound?" Phil retorted.

"It sounds like a disaster. How about we push for Thursday?" Pepper, ordering them both boxes of her favorite cookies. Phil nodded in agreement and thanked her for paying for the cookies. This ought to hold Steve for an afternoon snack for the next three weeks.

He walked her to the curb and helped her wave down a cab. He kissed her on the cheek and paid for her ride home. She smiled and pointed the driver to the direction of her home. It wasn't too far from the school our Coulson's house, but she wanted to give Phil so time to make the call.

When the taxi was out of sight, Phil just smiled and laughed. He then spoke in a low, happy tone.

"What would I do without her?" he said before his phone vibrated. The text he got made him laugh.

_I don't know. But let's not really care - PP_

**A/N: And there is the surprise. Bucky and Phil are dating with Steve as their child. I know it's not a popular pairing (you can't find a thing about them on here) but seems to fit. Phil is a fanboy and Bucky is the best friend of his childhood hero.**

**So, on that note, thank you for reading and thank you for all the hits! It really put a smile on my face when I checked it this morning! I'll see you next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4: He Changed Our Life

**A/N: New chapter, yay! Also at the end I have something to say. so keep reading at the bottom!**

* * *

"Here they come! Quiet down." Steve whispered harshly, shushing all the other children when he caught sight of Loki and Thor. It was time to put their plan in action. They had talked about it all weekend and it was bulletproof. Everyone smiled genuinely when the pair walked up to them.

"Hello, everyone. I am Thor and this is Loki, my brother." The blonde brother said with a broad smile. It was like staring into the sun but you couldn't look away. It was so infectious how he could smile and be merry. Even when his brother was a little, cute black sheep.

"Hiya. I'm Tony and this is my little pup, Steve," Tony introduced and ruffled Steve's hair. The blonde blushed and introduced everyone else.

"Hi, and these are our friends. She's Natasha, and they're Bruce and Clint." He said pointing to the trio. They said their hellos and smiled at the little one.

"Hi, everyone. Hey, Thor, can we play hop scotch?" the raven haired child whispered to his big brother. Thor was going to answered, but was cut off by Bruce.

"Loki, would you like to come see one of my books? They're over there." The shyest of the bunch asked in a whisper. Loki's eyes lit up when he saw the brunette. He was wearing a purple shirt and khaki's. He wore dress shoes and had the most adorable glasses ever, it made adults melt when they'd see the cute little man.

Loki looked to his brother and then back at the kid genius. He nodded his head and walked closer to him and took his hand. Bruce went read in the face and walked with the tiny child to where his books sat. Everyone aww'd and smiled.

"Isn't that cute?" Steve cooed, looking at the beautiful scene playing in front of them. Loki was leaning his head against Bruce's arm while he was reading "No, David!" Tony nodded and smiled at his pup before turning to Thor.

"Thor, buddy, we would like to ask you something."

"Okay. What is it?"

"We would like you to join our group. It's called the Mini Avengers and we'd love if you and Loki would join." Clint added, smiling his infamous smile. Natasha put her arm around his shoulder and nodded her head in agreement.

"Are you sure? As you can see, Loki is violently shy and I'd doubt if he would like to." Thor answered back. He had a worried look on his face and it made Steve feel warm inside. Thor was genuinely scared for his little brother. If only Steve had one. Maybe he could ask daddy and papa.

"See, that's the plan. If you both say yes, you and we can work on a plan to break him out of his shell. We've noticed it and it's very unsettling. So, what do you say?" Natasha asked, holding out her hand. Thor looked at it and at the faces before him. He contemplates for a whole second before shaking her hand.

"You have a deal Miss and Gentlemen!"

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Odinson, thank you for coming. I sure hope that you know why Mrs. Potts and I have called for a meeting?" Coulson said, sitting behind his desk with Pepper. She was in her best since this was the first time she ever met the couple.

"No, in fact we do not know." Jalk responded, already irritated. Phil saw Frigga roll her eyes and he woud have chuckled if he wasn't terrified by the man.

"Honey, we have talked about this. Mr. Coulson and Mrs. Potts have been concern about Loki. In fact, so have I." Frigga answered her husband. She placed a hand on his knee and patted it. It didn't do much.

"Yes, it has been very unsettling to some of the children. When anyone but Thor tries to get near him, he shies away. He is always with Thor and they never really make friends." Pepper informed the couple, crossing her legs and placing her hands on her lap.

"Of course he does. Thor is his older brother. They are stuck like glue!" Jalk bites back with a roar.

"Too stuck. When Thor is talking to others, Loki runs and doesn't come back until Thor is alone. In fact, he sat in Thor's lap all day, the first day. It was shocking!"

"I have not seen this behavior! It is non-existent!" Jalk barks back, trying to rip his wife's hand from his knee. He had fire in his eyes, but his wife never backed down.

"Look, just because you don't see it, doesn't mean it doesn't exist. I have noticed it, they have noticed it –" Frigga pointed to the teachers. "Hell, Thor has even seen the behavior. You could ask him if you'd like. You obviously care more about him than our other little boy!"

"Guys, this isn't necessary. We can talk –" Phil tried to break up the fight.

"I will go sit in the car!" Jalk yelled and walked out the room. He slammed the door with a force that rattled the decorations and made some of them fall. Everyone sat down and tried to calm down. Coulson shook his head and scrubbed his hand down his face. Pepper rubbed his back and looked at the pissed woman before her.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea. We're so sorry for saying anything. We didn't need to hear any of that. It was your personal business." Pepper apologized frantically. Frigga gave a weak smiled to the redhead and shook her head in dismissal.

"Please don't be sorry. But what I want you to be helping my son out, okay? I want you to do whatever you need to help. I don't care how drastic." Frigga frantically spoke. She was turing to leave but Coulson gripped her arm.

"We will but you have got to help out. There is the community center that most of the kids go to after school. They hang out there. My son, Steve, is one of them. My boyfriend usually goes with him. I can ask if he could watch out for your son and then come to me if anything changes." Phil said. Frigga fidgeted and looked unsure. Loki in a new environment? That doesn't sound too good, but she'll try. She'll try anything.

"Okay, Mr. Coulson and Mrs. Pepper. You have a deal. I will bring Loki to the center on Friday. I just hope you are right." Frigga said, smiling nervously. Phil's features softened and you could hear Pepper sigh with relief. She broke out into a grin and shook Mrs. Odinson's hand.

"Thank you for the help, Mrs. Odinson. We couldn't have done anything without you today. I just hope your husband will budge." Pepper said, nervously. Frigga shoock her head and chuckled.

"Jalk is as stubborn as a mule. He won't budge for any of this. He hates when people try to help. But, what he doesn't know, can't possibly hurt him." She said patting them on the shoulder and leaving the classroom.

"Well, that was an ordeal. I wouldn't have made it through that meeting without slapping Jalk!" Pepper gritted between her teeth. She was sent a raised eyebrow but with an agreeing look.

"At least we got permission to try and help Loki out of his shell. That's all I needed to know. Now, we need to start planning out our plot." Phil responded.

"Woah, we are teachers, not evil scientists or villain." Pepper joked. Phil just chuckled and packed up his stuff, ready to go home and kiss his son and love of his life.

"If that is so Pep, then no one mentioned it to me." Phil joked back. Pepper just chuckled and lightly punched Coulson's shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the chapter. Trying to get Bruce and Loki to be best friends and then each others "pup" lol.**

**Well, on a personal note, thank you for the follows, the favorites, and the reviews. I was so nervous about the pairing of Phil/Bucky in the last chapter, but one amazing comment put that to rest. I am so happy that I'm making amazing progress here.**

**So, thanks everyone. Please Reivew, it let's me know how I'm doing and what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5: Nothing Goes as Planned

"Papa, can I ask you something?" tiny Steve asked, playing with his blocks. He had just come home from the center and now Bucky was sleeping. He came home earlier because he was sneezing and burning up. Phil was now in his office, looking at some papers and writing the daily report into the children's folders. Coulson looked up from the papers and spotted his son.

"Of course. You can ask me anything. What is it?" Phil responded, picking up the child and sitting him in his lap and kissing his blonde hair. Steve kissed his papa's cheek, before cuddling into his chest. Phil chuckled and hugged him closer. He loved how when his son had a serious question, he'd try to soften it by being affectionate and honest, something that you don't find in most children.

"You know that I'm somewhat friends with Thor and little Loki, right?"

"Yes, Stevie. I do know. What does that have anything to do with it?" Phil answered back. Steve stood up on his papa's thighs before hugging him and sinking back into his lap. Coulson's face was riddled with worry lines that can only stem from work. He never really had to worry about Steve, but that made him sink deeper into it.

Steve faltered in what he really wanted to say. He stumbled in his demeanor and said, "We will add them to the Avengers." Phil smiled and hugged him closer than ever, smothering the kid.

"That's fantastic."

"But that's not all. I have been thinking for a while and I decided to ask you now." Steve explained, sliding out of Phil's arms and lap and standing in front of the seated man. He fidgeted and shook a little, nearly scaring his papa.

"Papa, I want a little sibling."

"We need Steve for this! We can't go on without him!" Natasha said, pacing the floor of the playroom. Everyone knew that Steve had been burning up and was slightly ill and that his dad took him home. The problem is that they were supposed to induct Loki and Thor into the Mini Avengers. All the current members were needed.

"Don't you think we know that? Look, Steve is sick, but we need to do this now. Our plan will fail before it is fully started! We need to have everything on time." Tony screeched, sitting next to the oven of the play kitchen. He was agitated to no end and he had no one to blame for it. Steve didn't sneeze until today and his temperature never spiked like it did today.

"Well, we need a plan and fast, because Mrs. Odinson just pulled up with Thor and Loki. How are we going to fix this?" Clint told the other children. The rest of them ran to the window and gasped. Clint wasn't trying to mess with them. The brothers were walking up on the doorstep.

"Woah, wait. Why are those two here? " Bruce asked, pointing to the two kids that were going to enter the playroom. The people he was referring to were the other new kids, Logan and Bobby. They really didn't it too well with Bruce, but no one else knew it. Something about those two were unsettling beyond rationality.

"I don't know. But we shall find out, aren't we?" Natasha answered back.

"Hello, friends." Thor boomed entering the playroom with Loki in tow. Frigga had taken a seat with Maria and the other parents. She was introducing herself and starting a conversation.

"Hello, Thor. Hiya, Loki." Bruce said, smiling at the younger brother. The raven haired boy's smile brightened dramatically and he ran to hug the boy. Bruce's cheek went as scarlet as Natasha's hair, earning a faked gag from Bobby. Bruce would have ended that boy right then and there, but he wanted to stay kind in front of Loki.

"Hi, I'm Bobby and this is my best friend, Logan." The blonde boy approached Loki, holding his hand out. The boy sheepishly took the hand and shook it lightly. Bobby put on a fake smile and that made Loki blush. Bruce wanted to kill Bobby, but Clint had his arm in a death grip to stop him. Tony caught on and changed the subject.

"Thor, Loki, we have some news. We can't induct you in today. Steve has become sick and he had to leave early. We'll try again when he is better."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I hope he is okay." Loki responded with serious emotion. Loki was kind of fond of the blonde boy. He seemed sweet but honest, a great combination when you are dealing with Howard Stark's son.

"Excuse me. What are we even talking about?" Logan chimed in, interrupting the whole conversation. Clint was now seeing what problem Bruce was having with these two. They were conspiring to woo Loki. Clint was starting to feel some hostility towards Logan. The kid just seemed off.

"Oh, Thor and I were going to join their group. We were to be inducted today." Loki informed the pair. A mischievous smirk took over Bobby's face; making Bruce wanting to wipe it off. But Bruce decided that hostility was not the right way to go, and he'd let Loki see what Bruce saw in the kid.

"Why can't we join?" Logan asked.

"All our members aren't here for it. We need Steve to be here. And honestly, nothing goes as planned. " Natasha grumbled, her arms crossed over her chests, basically asking someone to question the decision.

"Well then call him up already! I want to join!" Bobby screamed, running to the phone in the playroom. Tony stopped him in his tracks and gave him a look of death. I don't even know how you can give someone a death glare at such a young age!

"Woah, watch yourself, Legally Blonde. My puppy is sick right now, so no one is bothering him." He said.

"What does your puppy have anything to do with this?" Logan screeched. You could hear groans and facepalms from around the world.

"No, a puppy, you idiot. My boyfriend Steve! Look, no one is getting inducted except the one's that we all agreed to. Don't like it, take it up with Mr. Coulson and Mr. Barnes!" Tony yelled, before putting up everything that they were going to use that day. It was almost time for all of them to go home, so he'd leave it alone until Steve came back.

"Well, someone is power hungry, Stark. Let everyone else talk for themselves." Bobby smirked.

"We don't need to. He is telling the truth, genius. It's our policy. All members should be present we a new member is allowed to join." Bruce shot back, voice incredibly calm.

"Did I hit a soft spot, Banner?"

"Whatever, Bobby. In the end, you can't join until we all approve you."

"And who are you to tell me when to join?"

"Because he's been here longer than you, Bobby. I trust Bruce and the other's decisions. And if you don't accept that, that makes you manipulating coward." Loki shot back, from Bruce's side. Everyone was stunned by the shy boy's tone. The raved haired boy stood on his tip toes and kissed Bruce's cheek. The boy's cheek became scarlet red and he giggled shyly.

"Let's go, Bobby. If this mush fest keeps going, I might throw up my chocolate milk. Bye, the Losers!" Logan said. "I get that reference! I really do!" Steve shouted from the other end of the phone. Tony had called him about the situation at hand and Steve seemed to agree with the rest. Logan and Bobby can't be members!

**A/N: I have been posting sporadically for sometime now because of school starting the 20th. **

**Concerning the last comment Steve made, it was a pseudo reference to the comment Steve Rogers made in the Avengers about the Wizard of Oz AND the fact that Chris Evans was in the Losers. Just wanted to clear that up...**

**So, I'll see you guys on my other stories. AND I will post a new crossover later today!**


	6. Chapter 6: Love is Blind

"What's wrong?" Bucky asked when he entered the bedroom after he had put Steve to bed. The little guy was still running a fever and would most likely stay home for two days until the fever breaks fully. But right now, he needed to worry about his partner.

"Nothing is wrong, James." Coulson replied not looking up from his book. Bucky gave him a sassy look before stepping closer to the bed and pulling the duvet back.

"Yes there is." Bucky quickly retorted, crawling in next to him before kissing him soundly on the mouth.

"And how do you know this?"

"Two reasons, babe. One, we have known each other for 25 years. Two, you only call me James when you either want something or are stressed out to no end," Bucky responded, crawling into his partner's lap, "Now, tell me what's wrong, darling." Phil wanted to put up a fight but this was his Bucky. A persistent, stubborn Bucky. So, he caved.

"It's Steve. He wants a little brother or sister." He said, rubbing up and down Bucky's side and nuzzling his neck. He felt the younger man go stiff quickly. He looked up at his face, expression blank.

"Well, why not?" Bucky asks. That was the last thing that Coulson thought he would say.

"What do you mean 'Why not?" Phil asked him back

"I mean, I have been thinking about asking you. I mean we have been together for 10 years. It seems like the right time." Phil let out a sigh of relief. He was like a stone statue when Steve had asked him. He was frozen and didn't know what to say. He didn't want to get Steve's hopes up nor crush them. He needed to know what Bucky thought beforehand. He didn't want to look at their old orphanage again before consulting him on it.

"Good, because you don't know fear until your kid asks for a sibling." Phil chuckled. Bucky gave him a look of mock shock before responding.

"Phil Coulson, as I recall, he was my kid too." Bucky said. He laughed softly too before leaning in for a deep kiss. Phil smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arm around his waist. They slowed the kiss, pecking each other on the lips.

"And if everything is good, we can have another."

"Mummy, mummy, I have something to tell you!" Loki screamed as he ran through the door. They had just gotten back from the center and Loki's energy was still up. Frigga was smiling and Thor looked smug. He gets to say he has the fun brother, now. He and Loki were now accepted into the pre-school's mightiest kids.

"What is it, my little green pea?" Frigga asked.

"Bruce has invited me for a play date at his house this weekend. Can I go? Pretty please, with your kisses on top?" Loki pleaded, his bright green eyes shining. Thor's smile lit up from where he was unloading his coloring book. He liked that Banner fellow and how he was gentle with his baby brother.

"Of course, bubby. I happen to like that young man. Just let me call his mother." Their mother permitted, sending Loki into a flurry of limbs and happy screams. All Frigga could do was smile and start planning what they would eat for dinner.

"Mother, can I tell you something," Thor spoke up, walking a few feet behind her. Frigga nodded, her blonde hair moving around.

"What does father think about all of this?" Thor finished. Frigga looked up, frozen in place by her son's prying. That was the last thing she would ever expect him to ask. And the last thing she ever expected of herself answering.

"I don't know, darling. I really have no idea of what he thinks. Honestly, he never tells me what he thinks anymore. I always wonder," Frigga stopped, taking a shattered breath before continuing, "I always wonder what he thinks. But enough of that. You better go upstairs with your brother and play. Dinner might be a little later tonight."

"Okay, mummy," was all Thor said before retreating upstairs as his mother requested. That was the very last thing Frigga could hear, small but strong feet hurrying themselves up. And God was she grateful. She couldn't hold in her whimpers and tears any longer. She basically slumped over in an uncomfortable heap, crying tears of sorrow. She hadn't lied to Thor, but she reworded everything.

Her marriage was in trouble.

"Tony, can I ask you something personal?" Bruce murmured that day. Their mothers took them to get ice cream and they were waiting in line at the moment. The perfect time to be asking personal questions.

"Shoot, Banner."

"Okay, you know Loki right? Well, can you tell me about the time you knew you really liked Steve?" he asked in haste. They had just gotten their sundaes and he preferred to be sitting and eating. For a genius toddler, he was to keen on the idea of hand-eye coordination.

"Well, I knew because I just did." Tony replied automatically.

"You just did?"

"I just did," Tony said "I think it was the sincerity he had for complete strangers. He was so kind to Clint when those other kids talk bad about his brother. I know you've seen that. But what really did me in, was when he found out about my father." Bruce knew that story all too well. Howard Stark was never the ideal parent. Bruce could never see what Maria saw in him. But that just proves the saying, Love is Blind. Anyway, to put it lightly, Howard was basically an urban legend to Ms. Potts and Mr. Coulson. There was a rumor that he even abandoned Tony and Maria, but the other children refused to believe it. Rumors were never liked nor accepted at the school.

Howard just was never there though.

"So, in short, it was always Steve's compassion that would win you over." Bruce summarized. Tony nodded and then jerked up suddenly. He gave a startled look to his friend before clasping a hand on his shoulder.

"You have a play date with Loki, don't you," he gasped, not getting an answer. "Oh you totally do! I want details, Bruce, all of them. Don't leave any stone unturned. I want the secrets! I want this to be our topic of conversation immediately!"

"Christ, Stark! Since when did you become the school gossiper?" Bruce chuckled, finishing up his ice cream.

"Oh, you know. Since I became a Stark." Tony smirked, absolutely smug that he was the first person to catch onto Bruce and Loki's little playdate. It was just delightful. Bruce was finally going to go after someone that would feel the same way. Tony remembered when he had that huge crush on Clint's brother. There was no way on Earth was a eight-year-old ever going to go for him. But now he had Loki.

And that was kind of the only thing that mattered at the moment.

"But, you're not getting out of this conversation, Banner. You're going to tell me everything and I'm going to squeal like a pig at the "juicy details."


End file.
